


Just a Little Nap

by sizhu



Series: A Study in Flameswap [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flame Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino was enjoying a nice, quiet read with Hibari's even quieter company. Hibari very rudely distracts him by falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Nap

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little back story. This D18 is obvs alternate universe. This writing was done as a prompt response for a roleplay partner on tumblr. The Dino and Hibari in this drabble are _flameswapped._ Hibari is the Rain Guardian and Dino has Mist flames instead of Sky Flames.
> 
> I will probably attempt writing more flameswap. I love Mist!Dino a _lot._ And the my roleplay partner's Rain!Bari is _amazing._

Dino had been reading, sitting very close to Hibari. As always, he'd shown up, out of the blue, plopped down, pulled out a book, and silently invaded Hibari's carefully constructed bubble. Not a word was uttered from his lips. He didn't make a single sound.

Hibari had, as expected, voiced protest. Dino had simply rolled his eyes and generated an illusion to pacify the irritated Rain. A harp being played by itself was usually the right remedy. And, as expected, Hibari's protests, albeit reluctantly, died down. He still stubbornly held onto his irate expression, though.

Really, Dino thought it was cute. …Well, he always thought Hibari was cute, up until he  _finally_ lost his temper and immobilized him for an hour. Rain flames could be so troublesome.

Now, however, Dino was a little perplexed. Baffled. Hibari had fallen asleep, but he'd also  _fallen_  . As in, Hibari had fallen across his lap. And yet, hadn't woken up. Dino was tense at first, but he kept the harp illusion up just in case the sudden silence roused the Rain.

Eventually, he relaxed, his baffled expression softening into a smile. It dawned on him that perhaps his favorite Rain hadn't been sleeping very well lately, which might have accounted for the rather verbally aggressive protests of his presence. He'd never know, of course.

He sighed softly, the smile still in place, and set his book aside. Carefully, ever so carefully, so as not to jostle Hibari, he removed his jacket and draped it over the sleeping skylark.

Hibari was so peaceful in his sleep – he was when he was awake, for the most part, but in his sleep he was  _serene_. It was… Endearing. Beautiful. Dino really couldn't help himself. Picking his book back up, he went back to reading using one hand. His other hand idly threaded through the sleeping Hibari's hair.

Such a rare occasion, Dino was going to enjoy it.  _Especially_ if it got him into trouble when Hibari finally woke up.


End file.
